Lilac dan Pinus
by Kei Dysis
Summary: Aroma manis bunga lilac. Wangi segar hutan pinus. Keduanya memiliki oksigen pribadi kesukaan mereka.


**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Lilac dan Pinus – Kei Dysis**

 **Real Image** **–** **Owner**

 **Cover Editor** **–** **Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **F/SC/AR, OOC, Semi-M, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **30/05/2016**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

Uchiha Sasuke melompat dari bingkai jendela, tanpa suara mendaratkan kakinya di lantai dengan gerakan mulus. Sepasang mata jelaga Sasuke masih tertuju pada satu sosok. Satu sosok gadis mungil yang tengah berbaring memunggunginya.

Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata.

Cahaya bulan di pagi buta menyelinap ke kamar Hinata melalui ventilasi serta jendela yang dibuka Sasuke, mengusir sedikit kegelapan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dan Sasuke kini bisa melihat tubuh Hinata menegang, tampak menyadari kedatangannya.

Sasuke tetap bergeming, ketika Hinata beringsut bangun, lalu menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengannya. Sasuke pun tetap membatu, ketika melihat Hinata menurunkan tungkai kakinya dari ranjang, dengan dua netra Hinata yang masih melebar oleh keterkejutan.

Sasuke membuka topeng ANBU miliknya. Di detik pertama Hinata beranjak berdiri, kaki Sasuke seketika bergerak, mendekati gadis itu dengan langkah pelan nan tegas.

Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, Sasuke lantas melingkari pinggang Hinata, selagi wajahnya terbenam di lekuk leher gadis itu. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma manis _lilac_ sang Hyuuga. Aroma dari bunga yang sewarna dengan netra indah kesukaan Sasuke.

Hinata membeku. Tanpa memberi balasan akan satu peluk itu.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Lalu satu tangannya yang memegang topeng ANBU ikut mengelilingi tubuh Hinata, mendekap erat pundak Hinata seiring bibir Sasuke berucap rendah, "Aku minta maaf."

Tak ada sahutan. Tak ada gerakan.

Kelopak mata Sasuke terpejam, menyembunyikan kegelapan dingin. "Timku ada misi dengan tim Neji. Dua minggu atau lebih," lanjut Sasuke tanpa intonasi.

Dan tetap tak ada apa-apa.

Dengan tarikan napas panjang, sekali lagi Sasuke mencuri wangi _lilac_ Hinata, sebelum kemudian rangkulan tangan Sasuke terlepas dari gadis bersurai panjang itu. Sasuke memutar tubuh, lalu berjalan menjauhi Hinata.

"Sasuke."

Satu suara dalam bisikan halus itu sontak menghentikan langkah Sasuke, tepat di depan jendela kamar Hinata. Sasuke tidak berbalik. Hanya memandang tanpa ekspresi pada langit fajar yang mulai membangunkan matahari.

Ada gerakan di belakangnya, namun Sasuke tetap mematung. Genggaman lembut lima jemari mungil di lengannya yang kemudian membuat Sasuke membalikkan badan. Tatap hitam pekat Sasuke pun bertubrukan dengan ungu pucat di kedua mata Hinata.

Sambil berjinjit, Hinata menangkup satu pipi Sasuke. Disentuhnya bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya dalam ciuman singkat nan lembut. "Hati-hati," ucap Hinata kemudian dengan gumaman rendah di bibir pemuda itu.

Sejenak Sasuke hanya terpaku. Lalu helaan napasnya terdengar lagi. "Hmm," balas Sasuke, seraya membawa bibirnya ke puncak kepala Hinata. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Sasuke memasang lagi topengnya, hingga hanya terlihat dua oniks yang bersinar redup. Setelah memandang Hinata beberapa saat, Sasuke segera melesat keluar.

Dan indra penciuman Sasuke sudah merindukan aroma bunga _lilac_ dari gadisnya itu.

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Hyuuga Hinata membuka pintu, membuat sebuah ruangan menjadi objek tatapan sepasang mutiara. Hinata tak langsung masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu. Ruangan itu kosong, sudah lebih dari dua minggu ditinggal oleh sang pemilik.

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata baru beberapa jam yang lalu pulang dari misinya, setelah selama seminggu meninggalkan Konoha. Kini Hinata kembali mendatangi kamar Sasuke, hanya untuk sekadar mengobati kerinduannya pada pemuda itu.

Setelah hanya bergeming, Hinata akhirnya berjalan masuk dan menutup kembali pintu. Jendela kamar kemudian menjadi tujuan langkah kaki Hinata. Dibukanya pintu jendela itu, sontak membuat sinar mentari semakin banyak menyelinap masuk, tak hanya dari ventilasi.

Lalu Hinata membawa kakinya menuju tempat tidur, dan memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang. Bola matanya kini tampak memperhatikan dua benda di atas nakas. Ada dua foto berbingkai. Keduanya seketika menciptakan lekuk senyum di bibir Hinata.

Tangan Hinata meraih satu foto. Foto yang juga dimilikinya di kamar. Foto itu menampakkan enam persona dengan dilatarbelakangi sebuah kuil dari leluhur klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Hampir 10 tahun yang lalu. Foto itu sendiri diambil oleh mendiang ibu Hinata, Hyuuga Haruka.

Dengan tubuh mungil khas anak kecil, di foto itu Hinata berdiri sambil merangkul tangan Sasuke di sebelah kanan dan tangan sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji, di sebelah kiri. Hinata ingat saat itu jika bukan karena permintaannya, keduanya tidak mau ikut difoto. Meski suka bertengkar dan bersaing, salah satu kesamaan Sasuke dan Neji adalah tidak ramah dengan kamera.

Sementara di belakang mereka ada Uchiha Itachi yang berdiri dengan satu tangan di kepala Sasuke, juga ada Uchiha Shisui, sepupu dari Sasuke dan Itachi, yang berdiri sambil menggendong adik Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, yang saat itu masih berumur tiga tahun. Di antara tiga Uchiha Bersaudara, Hanabi memang paling dekat dengan Shisui.

Setelah selesai memutar kembali kenangan itu di kepalanya, Hinata meletakkan kembali foto tersebut di atas nakas. Perhatian Hinata kemudian sepenuhnya tertuju pada foto yang lain. Hinata juga memiliki salinan foto itu. Foto yang setiap kali melihatnya selalu membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, dengan rona merah tipis menjalari pipinya.

Foto itu diambil diam-diam oleh ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto, ketika pesta ulang tahun Hinata yang ke-18 beberapa bulan yang lalu. Foto itu adalah foto dirinya dan Sasuke. Hinata memakai kimono putih bercorak bunga _lilac_ ungu yang dihinggapi kupu-kupu kuning lembut dan obi berwarna ungu gelap, sementara Sasuke memakai kimono hitam kebiruan dengan hiasan burung _phoenix_ merah.

Di foto itu Hinata berdiri di samping Sasuke. Keduanya saling memeluk pinggang pasangan mereka dengan satu tangan. Kepala Hinata tengadah, memandang Sasuke dengan senyum lembut yang menjangkau bibir dan mata bulannya. Sedangkan Sasuke menundukkan kepala, menatap Hinata hanya dengan senyum tipis, namun siapapun yang memperhatikan langit malam di kedua netra Sasuke, akan melihat binar afeksi berkilat nyalang.

Terlalu larut oleh kilas balik karena foto itu, hingga membuat Hinata tidak menyadari adanya sosok dengan _chakra_ familier yang mendekat. Sampai akhirnya sosok itu berada di kamar Sasuke, dan mengeluarkan suara maskulinnya.

"Hinata."

Sang pemilik nama kontan mengangkat kepala, dengan sepasang bola mata yang membulat sempurna. Sesaat Hinata hanya mampu membeku dalam ketertegunan mutlak, sebelum kemudian meletakkan foto di tangannya kembali ke tempatnya berada, beranjak menjauh dari ranjang, dan berjalan cepat menghampiri sosok yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Sasuke," ucap Hinata rendah sambil melingkari pemuda bertopeng ANBU itu dengan pelukan erat. Ada ukiran senyum di wajah Hinata yang tenggelam di lekuk leher Sasuke. Dihidunya dalam-dalam wangi segar hutan pinus khas laki-laki itu, yang kini samar-samar bercampur dengan aroma darah. Aroma yang muncul karena misi rahasianya.

Setelah menggeser topengnya hingga berada di sisi atas kepalanya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata, membalas kuat rangkulan tangan wanita itu. " _Tadaima_ ," bisik Sasuke kemudian di rambut indigo Hinata.

" _Okaeri_ ," Hinata membalas dalam gumaman lembut, sementara senyumnya melebar di kulit leher Sasuke.

"Di mana Ibu?" tanya Sasuke sembari menurunkan Hinata, tanpa berniat melepas lingkaran tangannya dari tubuh gadis itu. "Aku tidak merasakan _chakra_ -nya di rumah."

"Bibi pergi membawa bekal makan siang untuk Paman." Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya, dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Lima jemari kanan Hinata beralih mengusap ringan rambut hitam pekat Sasuke. "Kau sudah makan siang?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng dengan mata terpejam, begitu menikmati sentuhan tangan Hinata yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memasak untukmu, sementara itu kau lebih baik membersihkan dirimu dulu."

"Hmm," Sasuke bergumam setuju, lalu membuka kelopak mata, memperlihatkan manik jelaga yang bersinar nyalang. "Dan setelah makan … ada satu hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

Hinata mengerjap cepat. Senyumnya menipis. "Tentu saja."

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Punggung Sasuke bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Sambil bersedekap, Sasuke duduk bersila menghadap Hinata. Tatapan datar Sasuke mengarah pada gadis bersurai panjang itu, yang kini duduk bersimpuh tak jauh di depannya.

Hinata menumpuk dua tangannya di atas pangkuan. Matanya membalas pandangan Sasuke dengan nyala keteguhan khas Hyuuga yang dipelajarinya dari sang ayah. "Sejak pertama kali aku memberitahumu, sampai sekarang keputusanku sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku ingin menjadi ANBU."

"Seperti yang juga sudah kaukatakan waktu itu," Sasuke menelengkan kepala, "aku setuju atau tidak, kau masih akan tetap pada keinginanmu itu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," Hinata menyahut keras kepala. "Besok aku akan mengajukan aplikasiku pada Itachi- _nii_."

Alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi, di atas mata yang samar-samar bersinar geli. "Memang kau yakin _Aniki_ akan menerimamu, atau lebih tepatnya mengijinkanmu? Bagaimana juga dengan Shisui dan Neji? Kau tahu sendiri bukan hanya aku yang protektif padamu, Hinata."

"Aku akan memaksa mereka." Hinata merengut tipis. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sasuke. Aku sudah berumur 18 tahun. Aku juga sudah banyak menjalani misi berbahaya selama menjadi _chuunin_ dan _jounin_."

"Tapi level misi ANBU berbeda dengan level misi yang sebelumnya kaujalani, Hinata," timpal Sasuke tajam.

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Memang kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuanku?" Hinata membalas jengah.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. "Tentu saja aku percaya, Bodoh. Kau adalah salah satu _kunoichi_ Konoha terbaik di generasi kita, dan tanpa berpikir dua kali aku juga yakin kau akan lulus tes."

"Lantas kenapa kau masih tidak setuju aku menjadi ANBU? Ayahku saja setuju dengan keinginanku ini."

Dengusan Sasuke terlontar pelan. "Lebih tepatnya setuju setelah kau memaksa."

Hinata menipiskan bibir, lalu berpaling dan mulai beringsut dari duduknya. "Aku lebih baik pulang daripada berdebat denganmu." Namun tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengannya, mencegah Hinata turun dari ranjang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi begitu saja seperti sore itu, Hinata," ujar Sasuke dingin. Kemudian sekali lagi helaan napas Sasuke terdengar. Panjang dan berat. Digenggamnya jemari tangan kanan Hinata, lalu lanjut berkata, "Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar lagi. Jadi … aku akan membiarkanmu menjadi ANBU."

Sinar di kedua mata Hinata seketika hadir lagi menghiasi wajahnya. "Benarkah?" Hinata bertanya dengan senyum tak percaya. Kembali Hinata duduk menghadap kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," tambah Sasuke, sontak membuat kening Hinata berkerut samar.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau berada di timku," Sasuke menjawab dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Aku akan membicarakan hal ini nanti dengan _Aniki_."

Tercengang, sesaat Hinata hanya bisa bergeming kaku. Lalu ditundukkannya kepala rendah-rendah.

Netra Sasuke spontan menyipit garang. "Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Masih tanpa memandang Sasuke, Hinata kemudian bergerak cepat ke arah pemuda bermata oniks itu, dan duduk di atas pangkuannya. Sembari memeluk pundak Sasuke, Hinata kini menyembunyikan seringai lebarnya di leher sang Uchiha.

Sejenak Sasuke hanya bisa diam terpaku, lantas mendengus seiring lengannya mengelilingi pinggang Hinata. "Bodoh," desis Sasuke. Tersenyum kecil. Dihirupnya aroma manis _shampo lilac_ yang menguar dari surai halus Hinata.

Berusaha keras Hinata menahan tawa bahagianya, sementara menikmati wangi segar sabun beraroma pinus di leher Sasuke. Tanpa melepas rangkulan tangannya, Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan lembut. Hanya sekejap, karena kemudian Hinata menyentuhkan bibirnya ke pipi Sasuke sambil berbisik, " _Arigatou_."

"Hmm," Sasuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat, lantas menangkup kedua belah pipi Hinata, dan membawa bibir Hinata bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Hinata menyambut sentuhan itu dengan senyum terulas di wajah yang merona samar. Keduanya saling berbagi afeksi dengan kecupan sehalus kapas. Dengan mata yang saling terpejam rapat.

Perlahan-lahan, gerakan keduanya lantas berubah semakin intens, membuat Hinata menyuarakan erangan tertahan. Jemarinya kini mulai meremas ringan rambut tebal Sasuke.

Ketika merasa paru-parunya membutuhkan oksigen, sejurus kemudian bibir Sasuke bergerak menjauhi bibir Hinata, beralih menyapukan kecupan seringan sayap kupu-kupu ke rahang Hinata. Sementara itu tangan Sasuke melepas pelindung kepala Konoha yang melingkari leher Hinata, lalu meletakkannya di atas nakas.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke beringsut mengubah posisi mereka, hingga Hinata berbaring di atas ranjang. Seringai Sasuke terukir puas oleh keterkejutan yang membayang nyata di wajah Hinata. Lantas direndahkannya kepala, mulai menyarangkan ciuman laparnya di leher gadis Hyuuga itu, mulai rakus menikmati wangi _lilac_ yang menguar kuat dari kulit putih Hinata.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata berbisik sambil mengerang lemah. "Tunggu."

Sasuke berdecak samar. "Aku yakin Ibu tidak akan pulang cepat, kalau itu yang kaukhawatirkan," gumam Sasuke rendah, bersamaan dengan bibirnya bergerak perlahan-lahan saat menjelajah ke titik di belakang telinga Hinata. Dikecupnya dalam titik itu, lalu menggigit ringan daun telinga Hinata.

Hinata mendesahkan napas gemetar. "Bukan itu maksudku," Hinata menyahut dengan jemari melilit di surai _raven_ Sasuke, tak kuasa menolak keinginan untuk menarik pemuda itu semakin melekati dirinya.

Alih-alih bertanya lebih jauh, Sasuke justru hanya diam dan menurunkan cepat resleting jaket ungu Hinata, lalu melayangkan sapuan lembut bibirnya di bahu Hinata.

"Sasuke!" panggil Hinata kencang, ingin menarik perhatian pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke menggeram. Diangkatnya kepala, kini menatap Hinata dengan kilat tajam di sepasang mata obsidiannya. Keningnya berkerut kesal. "Kau sama sekali tidak _merindukanku_ , huh?"

Helaan napas Hinata terdengar pelan, sebelum kemudian Hinata menangkup pipi Sasuke. Digeseknya hidung Sasuke dengan hidungnya sendiri dalam sentuhan ringan. "Bodoh. Tentu saja aku merindukanmu," bisik Hinata lembut.

"Lantas?" Alis Sasuke melengkung bingung sekaligus curiga saat melihat Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha keras Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menyerang lagi bibir manis itu.

"Kita tidak bisa karena …. Umm." Hinata berdeham kaku, lalu membawa bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke, dan kembali membisikkan sesuatu.

Seketika Sasuke merasa wajahnya memanas, lebih karena kejengkelan daripada rasa malu. Wajah Sasuke pun sekali lagi menekan leher Hinata. "Tamu sialan!" desis Sasuke di antara giginya yang bergemeletuk.

Hinata terkekeh tanpa suara. Diusap-usapnya rambut Sasuke dengan lima jemari. "Lebih baik kita tidur sebentar. Hmm?"

Sasuke tidak menyahut, hanya mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Hinata, dan beralih membaringkan diri di samping sang gadis Hyuuga. Satu lengan Sasuke lantas melingkari pinggang Hinata, merengkuh perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mendesah samar, Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Hinata, lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis bunga _lilac_ kesukaannya.

Ada seringai kecil tersungging di bibir Hinata, saat membalas rangkulan tangan Sasuke. Wajah Hinata tenggelam di leher ANBU Uchiha itu. Dengan tarikan napas panjang, dihidunya oksigen kesukaannya yang memiliki wangi segar khas hutan pinus dari kulit Sasuke. Setelah beberapa saat hanya membisu, Hinata akhirnya mengeluarkan suara dalam bentuk bisikan, "Sasuke."

"Hmm."

Hinata menggigit ringan bibir bawahnya, lalu lanjut berkata rendah, "Umm, aku tadi hanya bercanda. Aku sebenarnya tidak—"

"Hinata!" Sasuke langsung menyela dengan geraman garang.

Tawa Hinata pun meledak, dan menyambut pembalasan dari Sasuke dengan senang hati.

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Shishishishi~ Maaf karena langsung di-CUT. Sejenis kaya Gelato sih ya.**

 **Lanjutannya silakan dimajinasikan sendiri. ;p *kicked***

 **Ini fanfic AR jadi harap maklum kalo kaya 'gini', gak ada kejadian Pembantaian Uchiha, Hiashi gak nganggep Hinata lemah, gak ada tingkatan souke-bunke di klan Hyuuga, dan ayah Neji juga masih hidup. Klan Uchiha-Hyuuga juga deket karena punya leluhur yang sama.**

 **Akhir kata …**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


End file.
